Ciaran Hollowstone
=Description= ---- Ciaran is always seen in public in his Worgen form. Fur: Ciaran has a thick white fur pelt that covers his entire frame. A mane that crests from the crown of his head trailing back to about mid spine. The white color is not an indication of age, or a rare lack of pigment mutation. It is a typical pallid white coloration of the northern range he inhabits, indicated by the darker skin color at his nose, and rims of eyes. Scent: His scent is strong of the wilds, of pine forests, frost chilled rivers, and that of tundra touched rich soil. Facial: His facial features are not soft seeming as the snow colored fur pattern may indicate, there is a coldness to his expressions. His eyes are the glinting coral orange of a blood moon in the high reaches of the night sky, squinting tight and narrow in their sharpness. While his ears are slightly matted along their upper lengths, the inner portion is skin colored peach. His wolven smiles seem more like snarling sneers, appearing as if he may snap in a bite at any time. Scars: Most of the scars on his frame are hidden under the thickness of his fur, however, the missing upper left incisor fang is hard to miss when he sneers. Build: He's larger, having a bulkier upper torso. His arms are thick and muscular, seemed to be built for spear throwing, and pulling taut the weight of the large levering system of a made to scale compound bow. His frame narrows at the hips, yet holding a pathfinder's tone to his muscle structure in his canid shaped legs. Accent | Voice: He doesn't speak with an Gilnean accent in the Common tongue. His vocal tones are deep and guttural, as if he has a difficultly speaking without a feral growling trickling upon his voice. It may seem almost physically painful for him to try to speak, or as if each word produced is forced out from within him, with how his muzzle curls in uplifts that causes hard creases upon the ridges of his snout. He keeps his wording brief, and to the point. He may even resort to merely grunting out an confirmation, or pointing in a direction, rather than answering with a worded response. Armor His mail, leather, and cloth garb is slightly dingy grey within the blue spruce and evergreen hues with the many uses of daily wear. However, the gear and clothing he chooses to wear, seems to be as well kept as possible for it's age and constant use. Items of interest on his person He has feathers tied within his fur, and his gear either for future fletching, or for a personal fondness for them. On his belt he has a falconer's tool kit. He carries an arsenal of knives on his person, from skinning, to carving, to fillet, to chopping knives rolled in a leather bound kit. He may be seen with a compound bow, as well as a spear, for hunting, and spear fishing. =History= ---- He doesn't speak of his past to anyone. He rather simply do his business, and be on his way. So as far as his history, and his past, it remains on the surface a mystery. One would have more luck getting to know anything of Ciaran from one of his animal companions, than from himself. For most individuals it's just too much work, time, and effort to bother with digging to get to know him, because of the bad attitude he projects. Title Ghost Walker: Like a ghost within a fog where no one notices the contrasts of white on white, Ciaran seems to materialize, and fade from existence. =Personality= ---- Reasons he may be seen in a public setting: '''He doesn't visit cities, towns, or villages often, unless it is on business, or there is some other important need to do so, such as an extreme injury, or goods replacement that he cannot readily do himself. He trades skins, furs, and other small insignificant items he believes will fetch him a fair price at market. Ciaran is a crude and to the point salesman, he will not haggle prices. '''Social behaviors: He keeps to himself. He doesn't seek others out to strike up an idle conversation, nor is he searching for companionship beyond the few beasts that he at times keeps at his side. He is, anti-social, and reclusive. If he is in fact engaged in a conversation, for business, or otherwise, he may seem aloof, brooding, easily irritated, and may project negative responses, and or sudden impulses on other individuals. If he's pressed too hard with questioning, he may begin to snap out in a verbal aggression over matters that seem to be insignificant. Body language: His body language, and presence always holds an under tone of aggressive defensiveness. Like a cornered animal, It may seem as if he is constantly on the brink of losing that thread of self control. There is tension to his large frame, from pinned ears, snarling expression, down to the sharp stares to his coral orange gaze. Self interest: He is very self-serving, and self-preserving, but not necessarily out of malicious purposes. It's mostly due to his high strung instinctual personal method of survival that he has relied on. Ciaran's self- preservation is his highest priority, he sheds no tears for those he harms, whether for survival, profit, sport, or convenience. Moral codes: He has no love of order, traditions, or codes that would make him viewed any better, or more acceptable to others, he serves only his own purposes when it comes to wants and needs. Ciaran has a very dark mean vindictive streak to try to avoid, such as swindlers that attempt to take him for his coin under the assumption he lacks intelligence due to his verbal limitations. He does not go out of his way to help anyone other than those people, places, and things he believes he has claim over as to belonging to him. Belief System He holds more of a basic natural spiritualism, believing in omens, the wild hunt, and that of personal influential symbolism found throughout the world around him. Theme songs Zack Hemsey - Lost and found Zack Hemsey -'No man's land.' Sam Tinnesz''' - The Raven ' Jake Houlsby '- Howl ''' Category:Worgen Category:Hunters